


Fly With Me

by starkasmic (thestarkknight)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragons, Fluff, M/M, SteveTonyFest, also some heavy mackin, he has an attitude, there's a dragon oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:23:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarkknight/pseuds/starkasmic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony and a dragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for tumblr user dusty-shelf for SteveTonyFest! 
> 
> Title from a dumb song ok leave me alone

The first time Tony rides a dragon, it basically tries to kill him.

He’s not complaining, sort of. After all, he has his arms wrapped around Steve Rogers’ waist and his face smushed between Steve’s shoulder blades. The dragon, however, is like lightning between his legs, twisting and turning and diving and trying to drop Tony, but just Tony, he knows this thing hates him.

Steve laughs at Tony’s shrieks and shouts at him to relax over the wind whipping through their hair. Tony more feels his voice than hears it, the vibrations of Steve’s body rippling through his arms as he clutches Steve tightly.

Why the hell did he get on this stupid thing, Tony asks himself.

Oh, right.

He might hate dragons. But he likes Steve. Like, a lot.

So when Steve whoops as his dragon twists into a series of loops, Tony finds himself starting to smile. He doesn’t loosen his grip, but he does lift his head to rest his chin on Steve’s shoulder. Steve glances at him out of the corner of his eye, grinning at Tony and letting go of the saddle with one hand to wrap his warm palm around Tony’s forearms, low and tight on his abdomen.

The stupid creature- a beautiful deep blue, Tony admits, but still stupid- levels out into a lazy glide, the wind catching its elegant wings as they snap out to the side. Tony sighs in relief, wiping his forehead on Steve’s sleeve, murmuring a ‘thank goodness.’ Steve laughs.

Tony would do anything to hear Steve laugh like that. He often does.

Tony suddenly realizes how tightly pressed against Steve he is and starts to pull away, heat rising to his face. Steve tugs his arms back around his waist gently, and Tony is full on blushing oh god he hasn’t blushed this hard in years.

“Steve-” Tony starts.

“Hush, Stark. Just enjoy the sunset,” Steve says forcefully, but softly, turning his head to look at Tony with blue, blue eyes.

Tony almost forgoes looking at the sunset to gaze into Steve’s eyes, feeling like he’s staring into the ocean, getting lost in the depths and feeling his stomach tug with the tide.

Steve juts his chin towards the horizon, snapping Tony out of his reverie. Tony’s eyes jerk to the sunset, trying to push the heat away from his face.

He’s suddenly breathless. The sky above the horizon is a stark orange, fading into a pink that reminds Tony of Steve’s cheeks when he blushes. Tony tightens his arms around Steve’s waist.

They float through the air for an indeterminable amount of time. Tony doesn’t notice how late it is until Steve’s dragon- Dodger, he’s reminded by Steve- lets them down in a clearing, cast into a pale wash of light by the moon. Tony glances up, then looks back at Steve, smiling at him, and grabs his hand.

“Come with me,” he directs, tugging Steve down a path and trying not to think about how warm Steve’s hand is in his or the way his breath catches when Steve steps close to him on the narrow path.

They emerge into a meadow, full of soft grass and moon flowers, turning their heads towards the sky. Tony tugs Steve into the middle of the meadow and sits, tugging Steve down with him.

“What are we doing?” Steve asks, confusion drawn between his brows.

“Lie back, Rogers.”

Steve stares at Tony for a few beats, eyes open and honest, too bright with emotion, and Tony feels his throat tighten. Steve hesitates like he wants to say something, but lies back and turns his head up towards the sky. Tony shifts a few feet away before lying back on the soft meadow grass.

He resists the urge to grasp Steve’s hand and instead softly points out constellations with his left hand, his right opening and closing, itching to reach out towards Steve.

Steve listens in silence, nodding his head every now and then and commenting on the beauty of the night sky. After a while, Tony falls silent, his thoughts crowding his head, thinking about Steve, think about him and Steve, thinking about too much.

They lie there until there’s the heavy sounds of wings and a flock of dragons fly over head, a couple of them turning loops and twists.

Steve starts quietly naming the breeds, listing strengths and weaknesses and personalities. He calls a few of them by name, and Tony’s suddenly on his belly, propped up on his elbow, eyes traveling Steve’s face as he talks about dragons. Steve licks his lips nervously before continuing as lone dragons fly over head, occasionally joining each other, flocks appearing from over the horizon as the moon travels across the sky.

Tony’s eyes drift over Steve’s mouth, focusing on the way his lips move instead of the words they form. Steve stops talking, hestitating motionlessly for a few moments.

Tony leans in gently, jerking back after a second. Steve follows him, one hand coming up to thread into Tony’s hair, resting on the other elbow, and presses his lips to Tony’s.

Tony can’t breathe.

Steve’s lips are soft and warm and his mouth is damp and hot and Tony can’t breathe.

Steve kisses him until Tony starts responding, kissing him back.

Before Tony knows it, he’s on his back and Steve’s hands are pillowing his head and holding his hip and his lips are everywhere, on Tony’s lips and his neck and his cheekbones and behind his ears and Tony, Tony is shaking and warm and lost and clutches Steve, Tony pulls him close and pulls Steve’s mouth back to his.

Steve kisses him within an inch of his life, whispering against his lips but Tony doesn’t hear, can’t hear anything but the sound of his blood rushing through his veins and Steve’s soft moans and his own breathing, harsh and desperate.

Steve doesn’t stop kissing him until the sun comes up in the morning.

Tony’s breathless, watching the sky warm behind Steve’s head. Tony’s breathless, pulling Steve closer and kissing him again and again and again. Tony’s breathless, Steve’s huffing against his lips, amused.

Tony’s breathless for another reason when a huge blue dragon lands next to him and Steve.

“Fucking hell you stupid fucking creature oh my god what a fucking cockblock,” Tony starts, skittering away from Steve and his dragon. He sits up and crosses his arms, huffing childishly while Steve dissolves into laughter. Tony pouts until Steve kisses it away.

“Let me fly you home, Tony,” Steve insists, pulling Tony to his feet. Tony recoils slightly, but leans into Steve’s arms.

“Only if you promise to let me feel you up on the way there,” Tony says, smirking.

“You know, I suppose I could let you do that. As long as we’re going steady, of course, I’m not some sort of floozy,” Steve smiles tentatively at Tony as if afraid of his response, his hands fluttering at Tony’s sides.

Tony kisses away his uncertainty.

“No one says going steady anymore, old man.”

Steve huffs before lifting Tony onto Dodger, only for Tony to pretend to faint at his masculinity. Steve can’t believe that this is what he’s signing up for.

Steve flies Tony home, telling him how they’re going to adopt him a dragon and he’s going to learn to ride it and how their next date isn’t happening unless it’s in the air. Tony protests, saying that last night wasn’t a date, your stupid dragon picked me up and dropped me in a tree so you’d have to come save me.

Steve turns to look at him, confused.

“You didn’t know?”

“No, I had no idea.”

“Your fucking dragon thinks he’s a matchmaker, I hate him.”

Dodger pulls a sharp roll in response; Tony shrieks and clutches Steve tighter.

“Okay, I take it back! I’m sorry, for fuck’s sake!”

Steve laughs the entire rest of the ride home.

 


End file.
